


Romantic Dinner

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BH/Dem but there's a catch, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Usually Demencia feels bored in the evenings. But tonight is not her usual evening.
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Romantic Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Романтический ужин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144098) by [redpillrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites). 



Usually Demencia feels bored in the evenings. Not because she can’t find anything to do, but because she is locked in her basement for feeding and then she gets wrapped up in a straight jacket. But tonight is not her usual evening.

Tonight, Black Hat is here with her and they are having a date. Passionate tango until she can’t feel her legs, and a romantic dinner. There is no table or chairs here but Dem couldn’t sit still anyway.

"How many children do you want, dear?" she asks.

"Any number you want, my love", Black Hat smiles. "You know we can afford it."

"I want twins. No, triplets! A boy, a girl and something unexpected."

"Sure thing."

"They will be devils like their parents. And good lookers. And extremely deadly, like you", she's circling around Black Hat like a predator, "and like me."

She is so absorbed in her fantasies that takes no notice of an opening hatch from where her food is being hoisted down.

"We can even keep Flug to entertain the kids."

"Why? He's a useless idiot."

"Oh you're right! To hell with him then," Dem grimaces. "But we can keep 505 as a pet. He'll regenerate when our bandits have too much fun with him. We won't have to get new ones all the time."

"I hate you", says Black Hat affectionately.

"Hate you more", Demencia chimes back.

"Here's our romantic dinner, by the way."

"What's going on?" asks Roadie who is still attached to the tackle. 

As a true gentleman, Black Hat makes an inviting gesture.

"After you, my dear."

Dem squeals, kisses him on the cheek, turns around to face Roadie, and in his eyes incomprehension switches to fear.

His shriek turns into gurgle when she rips his throat. Her sharp teeth sink into flesh easily, hook up tendons and pull out elastic veins, blood gushing out of the ripped throat. Roadie pisses himself from pain and terror, and Dem would sneer at him any other day but now she's in a hurry.

Life oozes from his body as she keeps mutilating it. She's in a hurry because Black Hat is waiting. Dem guts Roadie and sticks her hand inside. Black Hat allows her to pick tasty bits, so she goes straight for the heart, grips it in her hand and pulls it out.

"Hey, look—" She mumbles between chewing, tries to hold the entrails but they slip away from her grip, so she gives up. Instead, she twists one arm off of lifeless Roadie. The bone leaves the socket with a wet sound. Dem helps herself with her teeth and now the arm detaches completely.

"Look here", Dem calls out to Black Hat again.

She raises the severed arm and concentrates on smearing blood all over the wall, with her tongue sticking out. She looks back and awaits Black Hat's appreciation of her handiwork (plus one extra arm). He smiles.

There's a crude heart-shaped outline on the wall, with their initials and the plus sign inside.

"Disgusting", Black Hat notes with approval. "You splattered blood on our clothes."

"Well, better get rid of it then." Demencia gives out a high-pitched laugh.

Black Hat's smile widens, turns to something predatory. Dem pulls apart the flaps of his coat, loosens the tie and touches the buttons of the shirt stained with the spilt blood. She gets to the waistcoat when she notices movement in the dark of the basement.

***

Flug had been watching the course of "the romantic dinner" through the surveillance camera for half an hour. At the moment Demencia was skipping around her basement wearing Black Hat's attire. She stood on one side talking like herself, then jumped to another imitating him with her voice. Flug didn't know whether to laugh or look away in secondhand embarrassment. 

In Demencia's rendition Black Hat talked such gibberish that it made one wonder why he himself hadn't turned up yet to do her in. And Flug, too, for that matter, because he hadn't stopped this agony of the mind in time. Or just for the sake of it, which sometimes happened.

As Demencia turned to Roadie (the guy was unlucky to be a sidekick of the hero who the Organization had got an order for), Flug turned off the audio feed and looked away. Yes, he was Black Hat's employee but he didn't favour mutilation and dismemberment. Sometimes you couldn't avoid dirty work and there was some kind of fun in a little mayhem from time to time but Demencia seemed to enjoy gore a little too much. 

When he looked up at the screen again, Demencia wasn't there but the picture showed her usual form of self-expression on the wall. Flug moved the controller and found her in the middle of the room. Apparently she was talking to herself and… taking off her clothes?

His hand unintentionally twitched and Demencia stopped at once and looked at the camera.

Flug grimaced and tuned the audio back on to add spice to the immediate but silent outbreak on screen.

"Spying on me, you jerk?! Well, fat chance! This is not for you, it's for my darling. Me and Black Hat, we'll be together and you will be jerking off to your screens forever, asshole!"

Flug almost missed the two-way transmission button.

"Demencia! Stop your stupid games! I'm coming down in five, and you better not pull anything off again."

"And what will you do? Complain to Black Hat?" sneered Demencia. "Let's see who gets punished."

"He will punish everybody! You and I just have different views on punishment…" he cut off the feedback. It was no use.

Flug leaned back in his chair in frustration. For some time he watched Demencia raving all over her basement. It was time to put her into the straight jacket. Flug could only hope that when he would enter her den, she might not try to wrap him in intestines and break out again.

She was chosen out of many others for a reason but every now and then Flug felt frustrated about not being able to staff their Organization entirely with hat-bots. Or at least make Demencia as obedient as 505. But no, Black Hat wanted a monster and now they had the monster, and it was entirely Flug's responsibility to take care of her. As if he had no other things to do.

Flug sighed and opened a vault with electric prods before coming down. Something was telling him that tonight he would have to use the one with higher voltage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
